The Best Man
by steelcrash
Summary: Duke makes one of the most important decisions of his life.


The Best Man

I don't own "G.I. Joe." That belongs to Hasbro. I'm only borrowing the characters for the duration of the story.

9:30 a.m. Saturday morning, Atlanta, Georgia

"Are you ready to do this?" Falcon asked his brother, who was sitting in the passenger seat of his '68 Camaro with his arms folded, acting as stubborn as ever. Duke shot his younger half-brother a dirty look.

"What was that for? C'mon. We're here. Either get out of the car or we drive away. What's it going to be?" Falcon said.

The green beret tried to hide the smile on his face but it was just too hard to resist not letting his usually unflappable older brother see his feelings over the circumstances. There was no denying this time that Duke had gotten himself into a situation he would never, ever live down. Falcon was going to enjoy it, no matter what happened, but he did have to admit he was seeing a completely new side of his brother and it had taken a woman to bring it out.

Duke frowned at the smirk on his brother's face but now wasn't the time to start a fight over something so petty as Falcon gloating.

"I'm not going in," Duke finally said.

"What?" Falcon gasped. "You've got to be kidding! We drove all night to get here and you're going to walk away? You're nuts!"

"Vincent. . ." Duke said in a warning tone he knew would shut his brother up but Falcon wasn't finished.

"No. This is not happening. If you don't go in there, I will," he said, moving to open the car door. Duke lunged across the seat and grabbed Falcon by the arm.

"You are not going in there. Neither am I. This was a stupid idea. I don't know why I even bothered," Duke said, letting go of Falcon.

Duke finally got out of the car and walked up the steps of the church. Falcon hesitated a moment, then finally decided to follow him in. Whatever happened, Duke would need his support if he wanted it or not. He stopped at the bottom of the steps and watched the door close behind Duke. Falcon only hoped Shana would appreciate what it had taken to get Duke there and how difficult it was for him to admit he couldn't watch her marry someone else. Falcon knew that but for Duke to articulate those feelings to her would be a monumental task for him.

Falcon sat down on the steps and waited, surprised when Duke came back out of the church a few minutes later.

"C'mon. She's not here. Her dad said they don't know where she went. Let's go home," Duke said and walked to the Camaro.

Falcon followed, not knowing what to say.

12:01 a.m Sunday., Gus' Tavern, Fayetteville, N.C.

Duke nodded the waitress off as she came toward their table. He'd had enough to drink though nothing would really dull the pain he felt. Shana was gone and not even her father or brothers knew where she went and didn't offer any suggestions either. Duke knew he had waited too long to tell her how he truly felt and it was his own fault she had decided to marry someone else anyway but it was something he didn't want to think about any more. Falcon had managed to keep his mouth shut for once, a miracle of sorts. Duke was grateful for at least one good thing to come of the incident. It was late and he was ready to put it all behind him.

"Let's go home," he said to Falcon, who wasn't paying any attention to him. The younger man was looking toward the door behind Duke.

"I don't think you're going anywhere," Falcon replied, motioning in the other direction. "Someone's here to see you."

Duke turned to see Shana standing just inside the door.

Falcon smiled, clapping his brother on the shoulder. "I'll see you when you get home," he said.

For once, Duke didn't throw a verbal barb at Falcon. He was too stunned to see Shana.

"Well, are you going to stand there with your jaw hanging all night or are you going to say hello?" she said.

"Hi," Duke managed. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. Except we missed each other. Your dad told me you and Falcon had taken off somewhere last night and said I should come here if I couldn't find you anywhere else," Shana said. "And I wanted to say I'm sorry."

Duke was finally getting over the shock of seeing her. "You have nothing to be sorry for," he said. "But now that you're here, there is something I want to ask you. . ."

3:30 a.m. Sunday, Falcone residence

Duke shook Falcon awake and didn't try to silence Shana, whose laughter made the smile on his face even wider.

"What the hell do you want?" Falcon asked, shoving Duke away. "Do you know what time it is?"

"I do. But I thought you would be the first to know I asked Shana to marry me. How do you feel about being best man?"

7:30 a.m. Sunday, Falcone residence

Ellen Falcone was puzzled when she found a note taped to the coffee maker. Considering it was in her younger son's handwriting, she was afraid to open it but read it anyway.

_Mom-_

_ Don't be worried when you read this but you and Dad might want to book a flight to Hawaii as soon as possible. Everything's fine but if you don't want to miss Conrad's wedding, you better book that flight ASAP. Don't forget to pack your swimsuit._

_Love, _

_Vincent_


End file.
